


Teen Titans Autistic Headcanons

by Warpcorps



Series: Headcanons about stuff [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Cuddling, Stimming, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, autistic character written by an actual autistic person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I want more autistic characters that are portrayed realistically and also fluff. Yes this. (Autism is great you should let me keep it instead of trying natural cures or whatever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Titans Autistic Headcanons

Raven and Starfire (both nonbinary because their genders are not recognized on earth, but are not bothered by earth tradition since Earth’s culture has not yet evolved to accept nonbinary identities, even though it is far past the time threshold for such a concept) both stim with their powers in similar ways. They each use a ball of pure energy that they create to run over their fingertips and palms. Sometimes faces. When they're both upset or overstimulated they sometimes help each other with this because their electricities have different "textures" and it's slightly more effective sometimes.   
Beast boy (binary trans guy) helps the others stim (and does so himself) by turning into a puppy/kitten/rabbit/cute animal and asking to be petted and letting others pet him. (On request, he sometimes turns into a differently textured animal if need be such as a snake or a manta ray when that sort of stim is needed.) (Starfire prefers slimier critters and raven prefers animals with feathers. Sometimes the titans will get cravings for textures other than fur, and petting feels the same to Beast Boy no matter what form he takes) Beast Boy likes the full body snugness and security that comes with being petted and the stroking gentleness.   
Robin (nonbinary demidude) likes to stim by flapping and training. That's one of the reasons "Robin" fits them so well. Their hands are constantly in motion because of the fact he is almost constantly overwhelmed by how COOL their teammates are because working with batman gave them a gigantic inferiority complex.   
Cyborg (pangender but prefers her friends to use feminine pronouns because of how masculine she always shows in public because of how badly her body would react to any change in form - hormonally or physically because of the regulation portion of her synthetic portion) is generally unaware of her stims other than petting Beast Boy, but has been told that she rocks a bit and jiggles her legs enough to shake the tower (sorry, gang!).   
All of them sunbathe when given the chance, all of them like the different reasons. Beast Boy likes it because of the warmth, and generally turns into a reptile for maximum effectiveness from being cold blooded. Raven likes it because of how the light plays on eir surroundings and the contrast between the warmth of the sun and the cold that eir powers generally give off or else is trapped in eir body when not in use. Starfire likes to sunbathe because of the light being bright enough for hir to see since the light on Tamaran was so different and the artificial lights in the tower just don't work for hir. Robin enjoys it because their life generally stopped having as much light in it after their parents died because of the lifestyle they led as a nighttime vigilante with batman, now slightly different as they also has cases during the daytime, which they like much more and they get as much of the sun as they also find they can relax better in natural lighting and that airflow from vents bothers them. Cyborg likes sunbathing because any sort of relaxation when not plugged into a wall lets her forget for a while that she had to go through the process that she did. The sun lets her charge at a much less startling rate, and gives energy to her about as quickly as regular napping, as opposed to being plugged in, which is a short burst of power that then forces her to be awake and alone for the rest of the night.


End file.
